


Thirst

by bums3ob



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Best Friends, Crack, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, a mess, crazy face emoji, or more, scared!jihoon, they don't have their phones, this isn't really crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bums3ob/pseuds/bums3ob
Summary: In which Jihoon forces Woojin to go with him to the kitchen to satiate Jihoon's thirst in a dark gloomy night and takes longer than expected





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic and failed attemp of crack. I hope you can enjoy this short jumble of words.

‘Woojin’ whispered Jihoon. They were both on their futons, side to side of each other. The other did not answer, and so Jihoon did repeat his name for what felt at least ten thousand times until Woojin woke up, out-of-this-world sounds coming out of his throat while he was stretching.

"What..."— he continued the ritual for a moment "...is happening. What time is it" finished Woojin. He now was strongly rubbing his eyes, cat-like. 

Jihoon couldn't believe how lightly and slow-paced Woojin was taking the whole situation. It was true that he did not say a word about the matter yet, but whatever it was Woojin should give his all to it, since Jihoon was always great and right.

"I'm thirsty. I want to get a glass of water" said sharply, with a bossy remark beneath. Even in the dark of the night, you could tell Woojin was perplexed.

“Can’t you get it yourself? The kitchen’s right downstairs” replied, almost sighing the last syllables. He then let himself fall on the futon, a big pluff coming out of the pillow.

Why does he not know going alone to the kitchen is the problem? Jihoon thought, who was clearly upset at the situation. Of course, he was not going to let this happen so he just kept bothering Woojin until he woke up again.

“You are scared and don’t want to go alone, right?”

Right in the bullseye. So right Jihoon had to collect himself for a while and show no despair. Which he obviously had.

“That’s right” he finally managed to answer. “Will you come with me or not?” demanded.

Woojin let himself fall again, this time he calculated badly and fell off onto the floor, making a loud woody sound, followed by his cry. Serves him right, thought Jihoon. After a while, time in which Woojin kept massaging his temples, they looked at each other, even though they could not tell well each other’s faces. Woojin lazily yawned and agreed. “At times like this, Jisung would be of great help” complained. He rose on his feet and slid the curtain the room had. A gentle moonlight flooded the room, and finally they could see their surroundings.

“What are you doing? Hands on deck… search for that lighter with a lantern you were playing with yesterday” ordered him.

“You know, our phones would be useful in this one…” objected Jihoon, who was now searching for the lighter around.

“I think it was you who proposed a weekend surrounded by nature and no technology?”

Jihoon felt betrayed. Twice Woojin hurt his pride in the span of a few minutes. He was more awake than in the daytime.

“Whatever” pouted Jihoon. “I got the lighter, let’s go”.

The lighter had a small button at the bottom of it, only lighting when it’s pressed. A small white led emitted a faint light, similar to the moon that night, enough to see the surroundings and not get hit on the attempt.  
They left the room barefooted, as they didn’t want to wake their elderly hosts with the rustling wood floor. Woojin complained about how cold the floor was, that it was giving him chills. ‘Maybe if you weren’t wearing a summer pyjama you wouldn’t be so cold‘ pointed Jihoon. Woojin gave him a big smirk showing his snaggletooth saying nothing, and they kept walking until they reached the stairs.

“You go first” said Jihoon, moving behind Woojin and grabbing his shirt.

“You are a burden” replied Woojin.

They started going down slowly, carefully not to make any more noises than the cracking sound of the wood steps. Jihoon shushed every time it made a sound, as though he were talking with the stairs. Once downstairs Jihoon froze on the spot after hearing a hiss. Woojin comforted him by saying it was probably the air blowing outside, which did not make him feel relieved but they had no choice but to keep going their way to the kitchen.  
Luckyly for them, the house was not big but they walked to and fro touching every furniture to confirm they were going right and not trip, as the light given by the lighter was not enough. Woojin had had enough with one blow.

At the kitchen, Jihoon left Woojin’s waist and hurried to the sink, where he grabbed a glass next to it and filled it with water, drinking with thirst.

“You really were thirsty” pointed Woojin. Indeed, his mouth had been drier than the Sahara Dessert. “You can take your time, we have no hurry”.

Jihoon formed a shape in his mouth and his lips parted to lecture Woojin about all the dangers, such as monsters, murderers, maniacs and burglars that could be there with them, but decided to retract. He stood here dumbly with his mouth open a few seconds, but they made no sound. He returned to his task solemnly.

In the short time Jihoon was drinking, Woojin inspected the kitchen with the lighter. He was not much less scared than Jihoon yet he pretended he was. He was only brave enough to joke around and have a fun time. 

It was a small kitchen, but preserved one big traditional stone cooking pot next to the kitchen furniture, in which you had to add fire under it, normally with big trunks. It was made with blueish bricks and it was covered with clay jars of various shapes and colours, which Woojin assumed must be spices. Besides that, the kitchen remained as a modern one with all the utensils of modern life. The contrast blended very well. He kept still, looking around and waited for Jihoon.  
Jihoon shook Woojin’s t-shirt and told him to go. He was carrying the glass, half filled. It was just in case he got thirsty again, explained Jihoon. Woojin nodded, turned around and led the way back to their room. Before reaching the stairs, Woojin turned back to Jihoon and lifted his shirt, flashing his abs and chest.

Jihoon widened his eyes. “What are you doing? Why did you do that?” inquired.

“I don’t know, I just had to” poorly sorted the question. Jihoon sighted and rolled back his eyes so hard he would probably get stiffness the next day and both laughed loudly, which had to be silenced right away. In an attempt of calming down, still holding their laughs, Woojin gestured an ok sign with his left hand, raising it up and slowly lowering it as he breathed out. “Ok, let’s go”

Halfway climbing the stairs, the light faded. Jihoon complained and told Woojin not to mess around. It was not his fault: the lantern died, he explained. From this point, they had to go with no source of light other than the moonlight. Woojin, who was leading, helped Jihoon climb the stairs.

“One more last step” guided Woojin.

Jihoon raised his leg and stepped on air, causing him to almost trip over, clinging onto Woojin and making a big sound. Jihoon quickly got up and looked at him. Woojin started wiggling at this point, bending over. “This is not funny” complained Jihoon. “I could have dropped my glass of water. Besides, I bet the hosts are awake and aware of all our affair by now”.

Like this, they arrived at their room and closed the door. Tired, Woojin left the lighter on the desk and went right into his futon, rolling all over it. Jihoon was about to do the same and leave the water glass next to him to have it at his fingertips. While kneeling down, he lost balance and spilled all the water over his futon, a loud ‘oh’ coming out of his lips. Woojin looked at him, asking what happened. He saw the image of Jihoon kneeled down with four of his fingers of each hand above his eyebrows, closed eyes, as if he was rethinking his whole life.

“I spilled the water all over and the futon is all wet” explained Jihoon. The situation was too much for Woojin now and he couldn’t help but start laughing again, Jihoon following while complaining and imitating a cry at the same time.

“I should have recorded all of this” said Woojin. “Come here, let’s sleep together today and forget about the water. It’s too cold to sleep in a wet futon.”

Jihoon lighted up and snuggled right next to Woojin without a word, covering themselves with the bed sheets and back hugging him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd like to thank Nat ([@SEpupppupp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForNought/pseuds/SEpupppupp)) especially for always encouraging and supporting my writting.  
> This was partially inspired in Gerald Durrel narration in "My family and other animals".  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tagcheek)


End file.
